Pressure surges or water hammer phenomena are caused by liquid deceleration or flow variations in pipes. The resulting destructive energy can cause ruptures in piping and piping components, pipe vibrations and noise. Surge arresters or relief valves, if properly used, provide relief to increases in fluid pressure associated with unsteady flow conditions. While other relief means or desurgers are known, the present invention is designed to operate reliably and economically.